


Proof of Concept

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, slice o' casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes performs a test and analyzes the results. Written for JWP #22: 24: “Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Random casefic snippet. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

“Nothing shocks me. I’m a scientist.”  
  
I opened my mouth to object to this absurdity, but a swift gesture from Holmes rendered me mute. “Of course, Doctor Sharborne,” Holmes said quietly. “It was undoubtedly an unnecessary warning for a man of science such as yourself, as is any caution to not touch anything. You know already that we must ensure everything remains exactly in place, as is, for the record and further study.” He gestured towards the door with one hand, indicating that the esteemed expert from one of our great Universities should lead the way.  
  
After the horrified exclamations, the uncontrolled retching, and the hasty retreat back up the stairs and out through the door Holmes had gestured him through, my friend leaned over and murmured into my ear, too low for the nearby Inspectors to hear. “That so-called scientist is a fool.”  
  
“Because he could not control his reaction?” I asked.  
  
Holmes shook his head. “He is a scientist, not a criminologist. He has no knowledge or experience with the horrors of crime, what men can do to others. Even some of our most hardened police officers found this scene difficult. There is no shame in his reaction.”  
  
“What, then? Why call him a fool?”  
  
“Because any true man of science knows that he cannot know everything, and that it is wise to at least listen to others who hold domain-specific knowledge that you do not.” He grimaced. “Moreover, any man who thinks _nothing_ can shock him suffers from a severe lack of imagination at best, and a severe case of hubris at worst. Pride goes before a fall, Watson, in science as well as crime.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 24, 2016


End file.
